


The Mob Princess: Training for the war.

by Enderman21



Category: minecraft story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderman21/pseuds/Enderman21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will The Mobs be able win or will they lose  to the players. Stay tune for more.</p></blockquote>





	The Mob Princess: Training for the war.

Chapter 1  
Middnight’s Baby Roxann is 3 years old when the war started. “This is it every monster time to gear up and go into war.My girlfriend and all the girls will stay here for the first week of the war but the rest of the war she is the camander and cheif of the army and here is Middnight with battle plans.” Herobrine said. “Thanks Honey.OK lets get down to business.Troll king,you and all the creepers,zombies,and blaze will be in front herobrine you and ghast and spiders go next everyone else you are in the back with me. Any questions?” Middnight said. “Um.I do.Since i have a gun for a leg can i be in front?” Skelegun asked. “Sure. If its ok with troll king and Middnight.” Herobrine said. “It ok with me.” TRoll king said. “Wait a second” Middnight said. She suddenly transformed to her mad form but instead of a blaze she used a wither. “Yeah sure.Now lets kick some Evil BUTT.” Middnight yelled,And every mob yelled happily “Wait Where is Troll King?" Middnight said. "Sorry Princess I am here I had to give Roxann To skela before we left.” He said apologetically. “It is ok.Now…” She said and became to transform. This time she turned into all skeleton and then said “Let go!” “Ok lets go and kill some Butt head Players and get our revenge.” Ender Said. “WAIT! Let me go and check on my baby roxann.I might never see her again because we might all lose our life fighting for revenge.” Middnight said. “I will Go and check on her,Middnight Darling you guys go ahead and i will see you when we are riding on a Enderdragon.But honey can you turn back to ½ wither ½ Human Please.”Herobrine said. “Fine” Middnight said and turned normal “See you later then.Come on y’all we need to go.” Middnight said Meanwhile in Pedros castle, “Where is the Pretty Princess and her ‘Hero’ Now Evilly Witber Sir?” Pedro said. "They are going to the meeting place where you should be so i.. i mean we can win and they have to be our slaves or they will be hated for ever. Muh ha ha ha." The evil wither Said. MeanWhile in the nether, "Honey where is my enchanted bow?" Middnight asked Herobrine. "Is it with Skeleton?" Herobrine asked. " No i thought it was with Ender." She replied. "What About me" Ender asked as he came in. "I think i left my bow with you. do you have it?" Middnight asked. "Oh that BOW i gave it to skeliegun to give it to you." Ender said. "Oh Found it nevermind.” Middnight said and laughed sheepishly. “Princess Middnight , Mam,We have a very big problem” Troll king said as he rushed in. “What is it Troll king?” Middnight said. “Gala the ghast can’t come.” He said. “She has the tear flu” He added “What the squid is the tear flu?” Middnight and Herobrine said at the same time. “It is a very bad flu and very contagious.” Troll king added. “Oh thats to bad because she was very powerful.” Herobrine said. “yeah her flaming rocks are very strong against pigman.” Troll king added. “Hi guys what’s up” A voice said from behind. “SKY” Middnight yelled. “Hey Middnight Hi Herobrine And hi umm” SkythekidRS said. “Troll king at your serves.” Troll king said. “what are you doing here?” He asked. “I just was stopping by to see how roxann and Middnight was doing when i heard that you are having a war against us the players. Could me and my buddies be on your side since we hate Pedro.” Sky asked. “It’s ok with me but Middnight is the leader so ask my beautiful girlfriend if it is ok.” Herobrine told him. “Well general Middnight is it ok?” “Yeah we really need more people Since Gala is sick.” Middnight replied. “Ok then lets Go” Sky said. “But he (pedro)said That it is going going to in 5 more months to give his army training.” Middnight said. “Ok then lets go”

 

Chapter 2: More training  
“Ok Every monster the War is in 5 months we need to train train train.” General Middnight Said. “OK all the Skeletons and wither skeletons go to the archery and combat,All the creepers and zombies go to the crafting to make more weapons,And the others train harder than EVER and that is an Order!”Middnight Yelled. There were a lot running and scrambling around the arena. “Wow a lot of running around well,kinda running more like shuffling.” She Said. “Come on even we need to train because you have not trained ever since before your first day here and your first baby.” Herobrine said. “And I agree. Even through your strong you need to train to be able to transform faster so if for example you were going to fall in lava you can transform into a Wither Skeleton faster than you can now.” Ender said in agreement. “FINE.” She said angerly. "But we need to train you not to be able to die if you touch water." Middnight added. "OK the training will began.

**Author's Note:**

> Will The Mobs be able win or will they lose to the players. Stay tune for more.


End file.
